Fragile
by illgiveyouablackeye
Summary: In a world a bit too big, Amarylis Potter finds herself being a bit too small (she’s accepted it) but then a big hairy man shows up, telling her she’s part of another world as well and somehow, being a bit too small turns into way too small. (Fem!Harry) (Maybe a reverse harem?) (SLOW BUILD) (Mentions of abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**_There's absolutely no way Harry didn't come out more damaged from the abuse. Also I wanted a better Fem!Harry fiction to read so I had to write it myself. Leave me tips on how you want the story to go. I'm always open to suggestions. Enjoy._**

Severus Snape knew this year would be his worst. He had been dreading it for sometime yet also remained a bit excited. A mini female james would walk in and she'd be just a horrible, just as crude, and just as terrible as him. However this time he'd be able to fight back more effectively.

Wrong quill ink, Potter? 20 points from Gryffindor.

Your potion is a half a shade off. 30 points from Gryffindor.

Your essay is a centimeter shy of the asked length. 20 points.

He could feel himself growing more anxious in his seat though on the outside the cool, calm facade he wore stayed strong. This year would be his best yet. This year he'd finally be able to get those terrible memories from his past Hogwarts years out of his head. James' spawn wouldnt know what hit her.

Lissy Potter was a thin, petite, and fragile girl. Due to her small stature, the cupboard underneath the stairs where she used to reside in was never _too_ cramped. Her single bed which had taken up more than half of the dusty old room was always just a bit too big. In fact, everything in her life seemed just a bit too big. The hand me down clothes Aunt Petunia would gift her from either the older woman herself or Dudley, the wooden cupboard which she used to call her room, the glasses she adorned on her small, thin face. All of it was just a bit too big.

Except now everything was _way_ too big. The station was crowded and though Lissy was used to independence (she'd make grocery trips all by herself) the amount of people that were lingering here and there and their stature which was always so very much taller than her sent a panick straight through her. She had never been around so many people at once before (besides one single trip to Diagon Alley with a very big man named Hagrid) due to the Dursleys shame of her. It was a unique experience and Lissy found that she did not like it at all. The hustle amd bustle of those around her and the yelling and the ushering were absolutely terrifying. Her hands, which were clenched around her woolen school skirt (completely _new,_ she found herself surprised at as it wasn't something she'd experienced before) were turning a pale white and Lissy wanted nothing more in the world than to just disappear because she was just _so so_ scared. So instead, she just froze.

It was another 20 minutes before she saw a ginger haired woman shouting across King's Cross about muggles and how packed the train station was. Having heard the same word from Hagrid before, Lissy pushed herself out of her frozen state and followed behind quietly, a nervous tension building in her tummy. It was a big family so the new addition wasn't anything to notice (she blended in quite well if you forgave her jet black hair) yet her hands still felt oddly shaky as well as her knees. She didn't want them to get annoyed with her or to be angry but to ask for help would be a bother to them. She'd just watch and learn, she thought, trying to breathe calmly.

At least that's what she told herself before she saw them all walking into a wall. Lissy felt her heart stop. Did she miss something? Was there some sort of incantation you needed to recite before doing so? Did they suddenly see her and decided to pull a fast one? Was Hagrid playing a cruel joke? Maybe there _wasnt_ a school for people like her. She swallowed dryly.

 _It's fine!_ She thought angrily to herself, wiping at the tears that slid down her cheeks and fogged up her glasses. Taking a deep breath, Lissy approached the wall hesistantly, placing her hand upon it ever so slightly only for her stomach to drop as her hand pushed right through.

" _Oh"_ she breathed in surprise, pushing her way through to discover an even more crowded station.

What had this big man gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of kids surrounded her and Lissy clenched her cart much more firmly in an attempt to stay grounded. She'd get on the train and find a place to sit and that would be that.

Taking her one suitcase in her hand and grabbed Hedwigs cage in her other, Lissy lifted with a heavy oof and wobbled over on to the train.

With another half hearted glance around, she tried to assure herself once more.

She _could_ do this right?

The swarming of kids around her made her heart speed up and her eyes found their way to the ground to avoid any eye contact because if she looked up, she thought with a tight chest, she might just start crying again. Shoulders bumped into her, as to be expected, and she constantly ducked away from any elbows nearing her face (a given due to how short she stood) but she pushed on. The train was a bit less overwhelming. The compartments, she thought to herself as she looked in through the glass windows, were spacious. Many of them unfortunately were riddled with upper year students or just plain full of kids she didn't know.

"You're Amaryllis Potter," she heard her name said and Lissy flinched quite suddenly, shoving herself into a corner so fast that it may have very well have broken a record in the non magical world. In the doorway of the empty compartment she wandered into, Lissy had found a blonde girl with her silky long hair pulled into a finely done fishtail braid. Her eyes were sharp and looked angry and her mouth was pulled back in a grimace. She quite reminded the girl of someone much older than her age but from the looks of her face, she was slightly confident in the fact that the other girl was around the same. Slightly.

"I am," she nodded quietly, her voice meek. The glasses on her face felt loose and she pushed them up delicately to avoid breaking them any further. The blonde girls eyes sharpened even more than before it seemed and she took a step forward. It was a stiff moment. Lissy didnt know what to do much less the intentions the other female had but the corner had no more to be backed into so she settled for closing her eyes and awaiting the pain.

"Oculus Reparo."

There was a swish of wind on her face and Lissy's breath hitched as she opened her eyes, only to find the glasses not so crooked. Her mouth went to an O as she took them off her face and studied them in amazement. The old scratches and tape that held them together had vanished completely.

It was _magic._

"You'd do best to present yourself in a more assertive way," the blonde girl told her finely, her eyes washing over the other one before turning and leaving without another glance. Lissy watched her go before turning back to the empty compartment she had found. This would be okay, she told herself as she walked up to the luxurious red leather seats, gently poking at them before depositing her body onto it softly. Her eyes looked around as she did so, as if waiting for someone to yell at her, but nothing came so with that, pushed herself into the corner near the window and watched the fields around her grow more barren. This train was certainly a lot more expensive than she'd ever seen she thought, studying the clean carpeted floors and impeccably clean shelves. Could she really afford this school? A nervous twist in her stomach forced her to rummage into the shorts underneath the woolen skirt she wore. Rereading it, Lissy tried to find peace. Certainly they wouldn't waste paper on someone who couldn't come. It _had_ her name and everything.

A noise from her right took the ravenettes haired attention away from her thoughts and she jumped in surprise at the red haired boy sitting in front of her. In turn, he jumped a bit too at how shocked she was. He adorned the same uniform as her except with black pants that seemed worn and frayed at the ends. His eyes were a nice soothing blue and the freckles that danced across his cheeks only made them stand out more. It was a moment before she found what she wanted in his eyes but when she did, her body fell back into the seat with a soft thud.

"Are you a muggleborn?" The question was blurted out wildly and Lissy looked up to see the boy blushing in embarrassment, hand over his mouth in surprise. She gave him a confused look.

"Muggleborn?" She repeated the foreign phrase on her tongue. The red head studied her curiously, but his eyes held no malicious intent. Somehow, Lissy found, she still couldnt relax.

"Were both your parents Non-magical people," the red head asked and Lissy's mouth turned into an O shape as she finally comprehended what he was saying.

"No," she shook her head. "Both magical." Ron's expression only became more confused but she watched as he completely bypassed whatever confusion was going on in his head and instead stretched out a hand to shake hers. Unconciously, she flinched.

"Ron Weasley," He smiled awkwardly, something that seemed to be a constant in this boy, and she smiled back at him shyly.

"Amaryllis Potter," She hesistantly shook his hand, her grip so unaffirming and soft that it was barely there. His hand felt so big conpared to hers and she looked at her palms as she pulled back in wonder. Were all boys so big? A strangled noise that came from Ron's mouth drew Lissy away from her musings and she flinched, moving to stand up. Could he be choking?

" _The_ Amaryliss Potter?" Ron gasped excitedly and she retreated back into the chair. There was a swarm of butterflies in her tummy at the thought of someone _actually_ wanting to meet her and she bashfully ducked her head as she nodded. Hagrid had apparently not been lying when he told her or her fame, she thought, playing with the ends of her skirt. "There's Magitales after you! Me mum used to read me your story as a bedtime tale. Do- Do you have it?" He leaned over eagerly, excitement having taken over and Lissy swallowed uncomfortably at all the attention.

"H-Have what?" Her voice trembled a bit but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"You know," he urged her, "the scar." Her eyes widened in understanding before she pushed her hair away from the side of her forehead, allowing him a glimpse at the small painless blemish. "Wicked!"

"Are you a muggleborn?" Lissy changed the subject, testing out the phrase on her tongue once more. This wizarding world certainly had many new words that she didn't know. Ron laughed, his eyes full of mirth and Lissy flinched slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm a pureblood. Suppose I'm a blood traitor if we're being specific, " He told her, rummaging through his bag and Lissy blushed in embarrassment. Had she been completely wrong?

"B-Blood Traitor?" She hesistantly repeated questioningly, hoping her inexperience and ignorance of this new world wouldn't annoy the boy. So far he was kind if not a bit obnoxious but she didn't quite mind. He looked up at her with confused brows before coming to a realization.

"Y-you live with muggles?" At her nod he hummed. "It will make more sense if I start from the beginning. There are 5 types of people. Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggleborn, Squib, and Muggles. Muggles are those with no magic lineage at all and no magic either. Basically they're the complete opposite of a pureblood. Muggleborns have no magic lineage but are born with magic. Squibs are those born without magic even though they might have magical parents. Half bloods are a bit iffy. As long as one parent is magical, basically, they're a halfblood. You can be a halfblood with one muggleborn parent or even with a muggle parent. Purebloods have long lineage of magic and have both pureblood parents as well." He looked up at her and she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"A lot of people think muggleborns shouldn't belong in our world," Ron explained, shrugging exasperatedly. "Mostly purebloods. I'm a pureblood me self but muggleborns and muggles don't really bother me in the slightest. However, just cause I associate with them, I get called a 'blood traitor'."

"So... blood traitor is good?" Lissy questioned softly, giving him a confused look. Ron gave her a big grin, laughing.

"Y'know! I suppose so!"

Lissy looked up at him in wonder and smiled. Any tension she may have had when they first began talking slowly melted away as he began to talk a lot more. Though a bit brutish and blunt, Ronald Weasley was certainly much better than her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Though a tad more comfortable, Lissy found that she was more content listening to Ron talk than actually doing the same. His upbringing was slightly like hers in which he was poor too but differed quite heavily as he went on about his siblings and family. A loving family. The jealousy grew in her but she pushed it away as best as she could. Time passed and Lissy couldn't help herself but buy a good amount of candy from the trolly woman. Suddenly having money and the power to buy whatever she needed or even _wanted_ was amazing. If she wanted to, she could even buy herself nice socks like the other girls in her primary school wore.

"Have you seen-" A girl with frizzy hair and bucked teeth slammed the compartment open, a loud bang echoing in turn. Lissy felt her heart stop as she raised her arms above her head, flinching quite terribly. Looking apologetic, the bushy haired girl smiled smally. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that so rough. I was just wondering if either of you had seen a frog by chance?" Lissy looked at her before shaking her head no, trying to stop the tremors that were raking through her body. She understood quite thoroughly that she was away from the Dursleys but somehow, her body still reacted as if she were still in that cupboard under the stairs.

"S-Sorry! I haven't," She shook her head again.

The bushy haired girl sighed, nodding in thanks. "I'm Hermione Granger. If you two do happen to find it, I'd appreciate it if you could give it back to Neville or I." A chubby boy peeked his head over the girls shoulder, face strewn up in worry as his eyes darted across the apartment.

"H-His name is Trevor!" The boy told them sparsely before continuing on and Hermione followed. The compartment door slowly slid shut but before Lissy heard the click, it was opened once again. Her chest tightened. Two similar looking redheads peeked through, grinning deviously.

"Oh, so ickle Ronniekins found himself a girlfriend, huh," one began mischievously. "Ah! He even robbed the trolly for her!" The other redhead sidled in, giving Ron a dissapointed look.

"Tsk tsk. Has love truly brought you to a life of crime," He sighed. "Tragic. Next you know, he'll be robbing Gringots with Mum's pantyhose on his head. I think we should at least be introduced to the lass that's pushed you to the breaking point!" He sent a smirk to Ron before him and the other older one leaned in. Lissy felt herself grow sickeningly pale as they leered over her. Her stomach felt queasy and she tightened her hands on the woolen skirt the covered her upper legs, trying to calm her quickening heart rate.

"Oh, careful Freddy," the unnamed redhead nudged Fred in his ribs quite sharply. "We wouldn't want to fall for her so quick as Ron has." He took a dramatic giant step back and the twins shared a look befkre the other followed.

"You're right, Georgie. Her charms almost got me!" He put a hand on his forehead in feigned fright. They peered at more kindly now, quirking an eyebrow in curiousity.

"I'm Fred, and this is George," Fred jabbed his finger back, gesturing towards George only to him in ihe cheek and she hid the small smile that was slowly pushing through. "He's not much but mum makes us take him along every year. _Otherwise he'll tear up the linens._ Dastardly, isnt he?" George made a feral face, jokingly clawing at his twin.

Lissy's hands slowly loosened on her skirt as she watched the boys back off but her knuckles were still white. Even in primary she hadn't been surrounded by such eccentricity and she found that she didn't quite like it. Most of the kids avoided her and she was fine with that so to be around so much interaction in one day. She swallowed thickly, hoping this school wouldnt be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed whatever god Lissy had taken to praying to ignored her request because as the young girl exited the train carefully, she found many that had taken to staring at her. A small touch to her forehead told her that her scar was out of sight and she couldnt help but feel slightly sick as she tried to figure out who revealed who she was. Her luggage was left behind, as Ron's older brothers told them to do so, and Lissy couldnt help but feel grateful at not having to carry such bulky baggage even though right now it would be so very comforting to hide behind it. Her arms, though she liked to think of herself as fully capable of bearing the weight, were sore already from the time in which she had to yank the trunk every which way she went in the initial search for an empty compartment and the thought of even more trekking around tired her out. She glanced around, trying to figure out what do with so many eyes glued to her form as Hagrid placed a hand on her shoulder. She went around behind him, cutting off any possible sight of her. The big man thankfully had been given the job of guiding them all and having an adult that didn't hate her around was comforting to say the least.

That is- until he revealed she had to cross an entire lake on a small dingy boat just to get to the castle. Hermione and Neville tagged along the ride with her and Ron but her grip on the edge of the boat was tight and her eyes were focused on the three in front of her, wary of any movement they made. Her swimming skills were subpar and Lissy didn't want any part in the cold water that surrounded her and the others. Prior experience with Dudley and Piers had shown her that the outcome was less than tolerable. She shivered slightly, feeling incredibly cold, and checked the distance that was left from here to Hogwarts only to find herself captivated in the glow that settled around her.

The lights that peeked out from the glittering windows of the stone castle ahead were scattered amongst the waters and Lissy, her hand moving unconsciously, brushed against the chilled water in awe. She hadn't even come close to imagining a place like this. Those fairytale books that she had snagged from Dudley's second bedroom couldnt even come close to what a sight Hogwarts made. Her actions had the reflection rippling even more so then they were with just the slight movement of the boat and something in her stomach dropped. Her eyes were cautious as she glanced around, feeling slightly sick, but nothing happened and no one paid very much attention to her. A cold chill racked through her and she tried to tell herself that everything was okay, eyes turning now to the dirty brown floor that made up of the bottom of their boat. The unsettled feeling in her stomach didn't go away.

The Great Hall was everything everyone said it would be. 4 long and very wide tables filled the room and each one were filled to the brim with loud individuals ranging from 12-17. It was, in short, terrifying. Even more terrifying was the fact that much of the eyes fell on the group of first years. Lissy let herself become engulfed within the group of children, hiding between the bushy haired girl from earlier and a brunette boy. Her hands were taught against the woolen skirt that covered her upper thighs, knuckles pale and she tried to breathe in and out, wanting nothing more then to block out the chattering of the others around her. She was hidden from view but somehow her body still shook as if the spotlight remained on her. As an older witch whom clutched a raggedy brown wizarding hat in her hand began calling names, Lissy felt her heart drop. _Of course_ they would be called up in front of the entire contents of the school. She wanted to smack her head against a brick wall- or in this case stone - due to just how nerve wracked she was. She couldnt help but feel a small amount of paranoia build up and felt guilty. Everything felt so real but a small part of her wouldn't stop being terrified of the possibility that the Dursleys were just pulling one over on her.

And then she almost started bawling because _jesus christ_ the hat talked! And it _sang_ too! Nausea enveloped her small frame as she fiddled once more with the end of her skirt. Kid's came and went and the small girl knew she should prepare herself lest she wanted to vomit when the hat decided to grace itself with her presence. The crowd that she had hidden herself in the midst of dwindled down rather quickly and Lissy knew that she'd most likely only be there for 30 seconds but something in her gut shifted and she once more wanted to bury herself in a load of blankets (raggedy or not). Could it be possible that the hat could...read minds? A disheartening feeling began to spread through the petite 11 year old, followed by even more nausea. Would the hat be able to _see_ all her memories? Know her innermost thoughts? She began to panick, feeling her palms burn slightly.

"Amaryllis Potter," the woman in the black silken wizarding robes called. Her eyes fell upon Lissy's form and it felt like the witch was trying to convey a message to the petite girl. The crowd, which had had the usual talking and whispering you'd expect from a large group of children suddenly went completely silent and Lissy's heart ached. The professors watched her with hawkeyes, 2 in particular. She tightened her grip on the woolen skirt in the front before beginning to trek her way up to the somewhat large uncomfortable seat, dreading what was to come. A silent room only further encouraged her anxious feelings. The thousands of eyes that stared at her were soon drowned out as a rough fabric was dropped quite suddenly over her head. Her grip tightened on the skirt.

What was she supposed to do? Sit here and wait? How was she supposed to know if it could see anything or not? If it could, would it tell Dumbledore? A reckless part of her almost reached up to tear the hat right off her head, effectively stopping it from seeing anything _if_ it could but she was scolded lightly.

 _I'd not advise that, missy._

Lissy had to refrain herself from choking on her own spit. **You can _talk_?! **Her head spun suddenly and she winced, feeling her eyes water. A headache began to form.

 _I can. The founders made it so. Also, my apologies, I didn't realize you were sensitive to Legilimency. A mistake on my part, as your father was the same. I'll be slightly more gentle._

 **I-Isn't there a way you could sort me _without_ using L-Legili- whatever you're doing?**

 _I suppose but that could take weeks. It's quite alright, Potter. I've been doing this for years and it's the most efficent and trustworthy way. I may look old, but I've still got my thinking cap capabilities._

 **I- I don't feel comfortable with you looking around in my memories.**

 _I'm bound by Godric's rules. What I find is between us. I am going to continue now so please so tranquify your magic. It's spiking quite unevenly and causing a disruption._

 **Sorry** Lissy apologized feeling quite bad and she began tapping subtly on the side of the creaky wooden chair, awaiting for the hat to finish. A short time later, it spoke once more.

 _Your mind..._ The hat began hesistantly. _It's quite different than your mothers or your fathers. I'd go as far to say maybe even your ancestors. You're much more cautious then either would ever be and I see that it is not without reason. Your loyalty's are firm and I see your heart is courageous. Your ambition is quite lacking but the potential there is abnormally large. Yes, Miss Potter, you are very difficult._

 **S-Sorry but I'm a little unsure of what you mean? How would I be so different than my mom and dad's?**

 _What I mean, young one, is you have found yourself a match for two houses. Lillian was much inclined and stubborn willed to one, James quite the same. They knew what they wanted and they wanted what they got. You know not what you want. Tell me my dear, do you have a preference? Will you roar? Or will you strike?_

 **I'm unsure,** Lissy told the hat honestly, wishing she could help. **I've never really fit in anywhere.**

 _I see. This might be a mistake but... I believe you'll flourish here just as well. Do come tell me if I've made the right choice._

"Slytherin!"

line

"You can eat, you know," the stone faced blonde haired girl next to her said very softly. Though her voice was very soft, the cold edge was still there. Lissy looked up at her with an alarmed expression from where she was longingly gazing at the food laid out. Lissy ducked her head in apology.

"I'm sorry," she flushed quite noticeably, the dark red contrasting against her skin which was considerably pale. Having never been an outside child due to the Dursleys insistence on hiding her, Lissy's skin was very fair to the point where it was almost sickly. The blonde haired girl looked at her, eyes unreadable as she studied Lissy.

" _Eat."_ She told her more demanding this time before turning back to her own plate which consisted of yams, a small portion of meat, and rolls that had been slathered in butter. The elegant air that she carried around her was prominent, especially within the way she cut her food so gracefully.

Lissy flinched slightly, feeling very out of place, her eyes shifting back to the absolutely ravishing sight of food that had found itself atop of the long vertical table. Her stomach prodded at her angrily but she couldn't find the strength to lift her arms. Something akin to fear coursed through her and another look from the blonde next to her was all it took before she hesistantly plopped a small scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate. One quick glance around after that brought her a bit more comfort. The table around her did nothing, said nothing, and were only continuing on whatever conversation they had and Lissy could feel a sense of relief fill her as she poked slightly at mound of yellow on her plate with the spoon she held. A sense of nervousness filled her and she sat and looked at her plate before looking at others. Whilst her's was merely occupied by a miniscule portion of potatoes, many of the boys around her had piled fresh juicy chicken legs, sheperds pie, corn and greenbeans, hot rolls, sunday roast, steak, and much more onto plates of their own. Frustration had somehow found its way dispensed through her, and she picked up a bite of the mashed potato before bringing it to her mouth reluctantly. She didn't have to wait for scraps anymore so there was no point in doing so now. Nobody _cared if she ate._

Or that's what she told herself as she brought the spoonful of potatos back down to the plate. Instead, Lissy sipped at the goblet next to her, mouth pinching in surprise and she realised that what she was drinking was certainly not apple juice but rather pumpkin. It was an odd coincidence as she thought of the pumpkin pasty she had eaten earlier, but the girl decided to ignore it, assuming that it was just wizard custom for pumpkin to be in everyday food. The taste was much different then apple juice, but not wholly unpleasant. This, for the next hour of the evening, would be all that the young girl would consume.

line

Severus Snape was annoyed. Mcgonagall, he could tell, was slightly irritated as well which was the only thing that kept him from flying off his handle. Pushing the older woman's buttons was quite satisfying, especially when it involved quidditch as thats all the old bugger liked to brag about, but taking one of her most cherished students offspring and encasing them in the green which Mcgonagall herself was so prejudiced against? Had it not been Potter, Severus would have downright cackled in glee. Had it not been Potter, he wouldn't be trtying to contain all his anger and frustration. _Potter?_ In _his_ house?

 _Slytherin_. Potter is in Slytherin. The house of the snakes.

He felt that fire in his chest once more and tried to refrain from glaring at the small girl who had so conveniently parked herself between Parkinson. If the young aristocrat were to think that he was glaring at her, she'd no doubt take offense and report to her much higher up parents and Severus didn't feel like torturing himself much tonight. He'd had enough torture with these bumbling fools called students, adding on to that any further was certainly out of question.

"Albus," he heard Mcgonagall quietly speak to the eccentrically dressed headmaster, voice low, "You can't be serious." Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Did she really believe their house to be so bad? He risked a small glance.

"This is what the hat chose, Minerva," Albus hummed as he cut into his shepards pie. "She will be fine."

"Look at her, Albus," Minerva hissed, her face going that blotchy red it usually did when she got fired up. "She's so small that one hex coul take her out," Minerva tried to reason. Severus felt his brows raise, turning to look down over his table and indeed noted how small the girl was. A sneer almost fell across his lips. What a stupid girl. Dieting at an age so young? Was Potter really that boy crazy where she bad already begun to worry about her looks?

A feeling that Severus recognized as seething hate ran through him. Not only did she look like her father, but she had the same stupidity to her as well. It was a pity that he wouldn't be able to take points away from her like he wanted, but Severus was sure he'd get a thrill out of tearing her down in Potions. Yes, this year wasn't going to plan but he'd turn it around his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner seemed to end quite quickly and Lissy felt somewhat grateful. The looks she had been receiving from the older students were starting to send her nerves in a frenzy. It was the same look Dudley gave her when she accidentally burned a few of the bacon pieces, right before she'd get walloped with the iron pan by Uncle Vernon. The prefects that led them to their common room were not very talkative, nor overly friendly but still kind all the same. As soon as they had gotten up to go, Lissy noted that the blonde girl from the train had gone on ahead, eyes dark and lips pursed. She strode lightly but there was a determination in her walk that Lissy couldn't figure out what was for. This girl was certainly the opposite of herself. With very light feathery hair, unblemished skin, and confidence that filled the room, Lissy couldn't stop that smalll aching feeling of helplessness begin to grow. All the children around her didn't seem the slightest bit as uneasy as her and Lissy wished so hardly that she could go through one day without feeling that nervous turn in her stomach.

"Potter, huh?" She heard a voice behind her speak quite closely into her ear. Whirling her head around, the young slytherin found a short, millenium haired boy with very light arctic blue eyes giving her a look she couldn't quite place. "Seems even that grubby hat knows which house is best. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," He raised his upper chin in an oddly high way so that she could almost see up his nostrils and Lissy paused awkwardly. Usually people just shook hands but... was this boy trying to signal something? He stayed like that for moments longer and she couldnt help the feeling of confusion build. Was his neck stuck? Did he... _want_ her to look up his nose?

"Don't break your neck, Malfoy," a feminine voice said and Lissy turned around, blinking owlishly at the tall fifth year girl who stood next to her. Her lips were pursed into a smirk and a hand was on her slightly curving hip. Had the two been so loud as to have drawn the prefects attention? Lissy hadn't even said anything to the weird boy with neck problems. The prefect turned to look down at her with half lidded eyes, smiling devilishly. "Don't mind him, love. He's just a bit loose up in that noggin' of his. I'm Farley. Gemma Farley." Lissy blinked again, feeling a small amount of heat build into her cheeks of how much attention she was getting before she realized they were waiting on her. It was a very weird feeling, having people _wanting_ to talk to you. Lissy wasn't sure she could get used to it.

"I-I'm A-Amaryllis Potter," She introduced herself blushing hotly. Their gazes didn't waver and she wanted nothing more then to disappear. Surely she wasn't so unsightly that they had to study her exact movement? Her gaze moved to the stone floor, avoiding the looks she knew she was more than likely receiving. From the very moment she had arrived, many eyes had stayed on her and it seemed that even within her new house it'd be the same. A small choking noise drew her gaze back up and she saw Malfoy giving Gemma an indignant look, his pointed face narrowed in irritation. Yes, Lissy was certain that there may indeed have been something wrong with the young boy.

"Gemma, at least contain yourself until we've reached the Common Room," A deeper male voice tuned in and Lissy looked over to him, flinching slightly. He was tall, handsome, and very put together but his eyes were a cold that Lissy didn't like looking into. It wasn't the same one that Uncle Vernon but it certainly wasn't the same as Hagrid either. His gaze was unsettling. The serious look on his face brought Gemma back to her past stupor and she was back at the very front in no time at all, leading them all through the cold and damp dungeons. Malfoy had fallen back in ranks with two quite chubby boys, his expression sullen and annoyed so Lissy was left to herself once more, something she felt incredibly grateful for.

The Slytherin common room was hidden on a stone wall, allocated next to a suit of armor. It opened at the sound of the password and revealed a emerald lit room. Gemma, with help of the other boy, stepped up into the room first, and thus began guiding the first years in. Though the step up didn't seem overly high, Lissy thought, she supposed that they were just being cautious. Soon, it came to her turn and she found herself feeling silly as the difference between the opening and the ground was certainly higher than she had thought. It reached the mid of her calf and as she raised her knee relatively high, she found the fifth year male placing his hands in the most nonabrasive way possible onto her waist as he guided her in. A bit of shame and nausea filled her, knowing that she had needed more help then the others. Many of the other girls had only needed a hand to hold and Lissy was sure that for some it was just an extra. If being incredibly thing wasn't enough, she also had to lack in stature. Before her self loathing could begin once more, she found herself captivated by the inside of the room.

"Wow...," Lissy muttered to herself. The ceilings were exceptionally tall and held glittering chandeliers full of small emeralds and viridescent lightbulbs that put the room in a constant green tone. Large black pleather chairs were strategically placed around the room, as were espresso oak tables. On the far right wall were hundreds of books, all decorated lavishly on the spine, placed into a great big brown mahogany bookshelf. The left of the wall was made of glass that allowed an almost turquoise glow into the room. Lissy stepped towards the transparent wall, eyes shining as she watched the fish and much more swim near by. For a moment, she had even caught sight of a tentacle.

"Wow," Lissy breathed out once more. Her whole body felt light and for once, she wasn't so frightened of anything. The room seemed to bring a sense of calm to her and she felt a smile play upon her lips. The waters were calm, besides the occasional fish swimming up to look at her, but suddenly a cosmic rasin tentacle planted itself against the glass. Jumping back, the ebony haired girl heard a few alarmed shouts from the other first years. Gemma was immediately at her side, fingers gripping tightly onto the girls shoulders as she pulled her back a little more.

"H-Haha! How'd you do that, Potter?" She laughed and Lissy glanced up at her confusedly. Gemma's powderey green eyes seemed to search hers. "It's never touched the glass like that. Swim by, sure, but ..." Gemma shook her head, dismissing whatever she was about to say, and lead the girl back to where the others were gathering. Having left her at the front, Lissy noted the blonde girl had taken to staying there as well, surveying the room with the same calculating look she always had before her eyes centered on the two different staircases that were placed against the middle of the wall.

"A-Are you tired?" Lissy asked her unconsciously, a small bit concerned. Her eyes widened slightly as a frail hand went to her mouth in astonishment. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. The blonde turned towards her quietly before shaking her head slightly.

"I am not," she muttered, before turning once more back to her weary stance. Lissy blinked, a bit confused, before turning her attention solely to the two prefects that towered over them all. She tried to forget of the girls odd demeanor, knowing she might have her own reasons.

A short time later, Lissy could be found sitting on the edge of bed which was closest to the corner of the room. The girls around her were all hustle and bustle on putting their clothes away as neatly as possible, putting a touch of their own into the spot that was their's. Pansy, the name of the blonde girl she found out, was doing so as well if not a bit more quietly and somehow still distantly. She had rushed right into the room, found her trunk by her bed a bit after Lissy had found her own, and almost immediately lost any and all tension that had been carried. Lissy assumed that maybe the girl didn't want something stolen - though she wasnt sure how considering the other years were all down in the great hall eating. Pansy dug in her chest silently next to her bed which just so happened to be next to her own and Lissy wondered if she should even bother putting away her uniforms since that's really all she had clothing wise. Most of shopping was books and the such.

"Are you not going to put anything away, Potter?" One of the other girls asked from across the room, as if reading her mind. Her eyes were a very nice hazel and her dirty blonde hair was brushed so finely that it fell around her face as if it were silk. She was holding a cashmere pink sweater in her hands that was no doubt very expensive, giving Lissy an offput expression. Lissy looked at her for a moment, trying to remember her name from the sorting, before shaking her head.

"Haven't got much to put away," Lissy told her honestly, shifting uncomfortably on the emerald duvet that sat on her bed as the other girl's eyes widened.

"Huh? You're an heir," The girl began frowning, "Youve got to have more than just school uniforms and a set of pajamas...unless the Potters are going broke," she said slyly and Lissy furrowed her brows in confusion. The intentions of this other girl were unclear. At least when Piers and Douglas came over, they made their dislike of the girl known almost as soon as possible. This girl however Lissy could not figure out. Was she making a harmless joke or was she trying to hurt Lissy? The emerald eyed slytherin shook her head lightly.

"I just don't feel comfortable shopping for clothes," Lissy admitted blushing lightly at the confession. The constant of having to take off and put on was tedious and nothing ever truly looked nice on the girl. Aunt Petunia was also very iffy if she took too much time in the thrift stores they went to, scared someone might see her.

"Well, I certainly don't understand why not," the brunette was placing glass bottles of perfume along the nightstand next to her bed and Lissy wondered if she collected them or just liked to vary in scent. She glanced black at Lissy. "I would _adore_ being able to buy what I want. Daddy has me and mummy put on an allowance of 3000 galleons a week each." She sniffed. Pansy rolled her eyes lightly from her own spot and the other girl looked at the brunette one a bit shocked. She was glad to know that that wasn't a regular occurrence.

"Oh, well," Lissy trailed off, unsure of what to say. Instead, she gathered up the mint green polka dotted pajama's she had bought in Diagon Alley into her arms and headed towards the small bathroom in their room.

"Where are yo-" Lissy turned a bit around to see the frustrated look on the snobby girls face and wondered what she had done to cause such an expression.

"Daphne." Pansy had a cold look on her face again, lips pursed as she stared at Daphne who suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. Huffing, she shut her mouth, turned around and ruffled through bag loudly. Lissy raised a brow before continuing and shutting the door. The bathroom itself was quite luxurious with a large vanity space, a rather sizable mirror about it made so that once slid left or right, you could stack things on the shelf behind it, and two sinks. There was a shower doubling as a bathtub in one corner of the tiled room that had doors made of frosted glass and a towel rack sitting next to it. She was changed and ready to go within less than a minute, her eyes only being stopped by the reflection in the mirror. Her messy black curls were everywhere, eyes too bright, and face too pale. The dark shadows under her eyes weren't as prominent as they had been before when she was still with the Dursleys but they certainly still made claim underneath. Her lips looked swollen, cheeks too thin, and scar too big. It wasn't a new revelation but as she stared in the mirror, she realized just how small everything made her look. Could she really be the one that defeated this big dark lord? Her? Someone who could barely fill out a sweater?

"Hey, Potter, are you done!" A small bang upon the wooden door made Lissy jump, her arms raised automatically. She sighed, gathering up the clothes that had been discarded and carrying them out. As she tucked herself into the four poster bed, Lissy let herself finally relax.

Almost as soon as she had entered the Great Hall, every one that was there was staring at her. Daphne, who had asked a second year to guide them, loved it which was quite the opposite feeling Millicent Bulstrode (the name of the other roomate she found out) had. The chubbier girl had sent a scathing glare at anybody who even so much as laid an eye on her and Lissy was quite sure that the girl had no qualms against sending a right hook to someone's eye. Pansy seemed to be the only one unaffected. Her walk was uncaring and she still had that cold look in her eye that kept so many other children at an arms length away. It was admirable, if not a bit terrifying Lissy had thought as she took a stance behind the taller blonde. Somehow, she had expected her morning to maybe turn out a bit better but her day had been started rather early so a change could certainly happen in no time.

Lissy had been the first to wake up out of the four and had quietly gathered her clothes before taking a hot bath. It had never been a pleasure she'd been allowed to partake in (the Dursleys were very adamant about her not infecting their water with her freakiness) but considering the girls wouldn't even be cracking an eye open for the next hour, she allowed herself to relish in the soothing feeling. The muscles in her back that were usually so tensed up had loosened considerably and the pounding in her head that she had woken up with had lessened. It was a good start to the morning, and after getting dressed she was just about to leave for breakfast when the others had woken up leading to this very moment now. Her stomach was rather angry at her from last night, being able to eat so much and not even doing so a little so it was almost immediately when they sat down that it gave a small grumble. The spread had been just as various as last night, hot biscuits, honey butter, strawberry jam, scrambled eggs, omelets, pancakes and more peppered across the long table but as Lissy raised her hand to pick up a pancake with the tongs, she found herself in the same predicament as last night. Certainly there were no Dursleys around (not with all this magic) and she definitely wasn't being told she _couldn't_ eat but that same small part of her was still being overly cautious. She pondered for a moment, trying to shake that guilty feeling away before picking up a simple piece of toast instead with a small spread of honey butter. Her hand strayed away from the pumkin juice, something she was still unaccustomed to, and instead poured herself a rasberry tea. Daphne sat across from her with Millicient and Pansy had naturally taken a spot next Lissy. Each of the other girls filled their plate with no problem and soon the air was full of Daphne's babbling which only instensified when the blonde boy from the day before joined them with two other boys.

"I expect Snape will come to like me," Daphne smiled slyly into her pancakes as she wrapped a strawberry in it. "He and Daddy knew each other rather well from their school days and I'm sure one small parchment delivered by Hromwell will only reinforce it. Daddy is quite busy in the ministry but he'll always set aside time for me." She stuffed the fork into her mouth proudly, looking rather content and Lissy shifted uncomfortably as she herself nibbled on her own toast. The small Potter girl had yet to form a firm opinion on the girl in front of her, only taking caution with whatever interaction they had, but from what she'd seen Daphne was not a terrible girl. She was just spoiled much like Dudley, only without the encouragement of violence.

"I'd expect the same. My father has a close relationship with him as well not to mention he _is_ my godfather after all. It'd be a crime not to like a Malfoy, much less your godson," Malfoy said in agreement. The dark skinned boy next to him smiled in amusement.

"You should inform Farley then. I'm sure once she hears that she'll throw every ounce of annoyance she has towards you away and start her very own Draco Malfoy fan club," he snorted before sipping from the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him. Malfoy's face reddened as he gave the boy an annoyed glance.

"Farley wouldn't know quality if it was dangled in front of her in the form of a Hungarian Horntail," Malfoy shot back snottily. He roughly cut into his food, ignoring the rolling of the eyes from the other boy.

"If you're done," the dark-skinned boy began, not waiting for Malfoy's confirmation (or denial from the look he had), "I'm curious as to when we get our timetables. I've been dreading the thought of being subjected to the infamous History of Magic lectures. The olders take the mickey out of school so fast." He shook his head, sighing.

"I'm more worried about potions," Millicent muttered darkly, poking a sausage roll around her green and silver plated plate. "I know for a fact I'm complete rubbish." She sighed. Pansy hummed in turn and Lissy nodded her head in the slightest to show she was still listening. Daphne looked at her and her eyes somehow sparkled.

"I already am quite knowledgable in potions so one of you might as well pair up with me. It's like an easy O." The brunette seemed to puff up with pride, and Lissy tried not to cringe at the other girls boasting.

"We'll see, Greengrass," A deep rumbling voice came over them. From their left was a tall, silky ravenette haired man approaching holding a stack of parchment paper in his hands. His whole demeanor was foreboding and his skin color was slightly like Lissy's in that it was very sickly white. His dark eyes trailed over the four girls calculatingly, eyes turning menacing as they landed on her, and Lissy felt a sick feeling wash over her. Her hands immediately found themselves at the hem of her skirt, knuckles already showing the slightly peek of white. "Do not count your dragon eggs before they hatch." He dropped the stack on the table right near Pansy and continued his way down. Daphne -who had blushed a dusty pink from being overheard- quickly lost any and all mortification, pale pink nails almost scratchig the blonde girl as she snatched one of the yellowing parchment papers off the table. Lissy grabbed one herself, reading it over silently with the others and trying to stop herself from raising her brows in confusion. All of the subjects listed she had never even thought of, save for potions which she had just heard of. Did this school not teach maths, or english literature? Was science even _valid_ here? She blinked owlishly, eyebrows drawn together in thought. She studied the other first years in front of her who were no doubt purebloods and suddenly realized just how ahead of her they might be.

"H-Have you all had previous experience with much of this?" Lissy came into the conversation quite quietly, feeling uneasy as they turned to look at her in surprise. Daphne jumped in first, beginning a brief ramble of how she had a lot of experience only for Pansy to cut through with a simple "Yes." Malfoy nodded carelessly as well, much more focused on defending his plate from the wandering hand of his friend. The rest followed in suit and Lissy tried to stomach the thought of being a disadvantage once more. Primary in itself had been quite terrible with all the bullying and isolation but at least she knew what she was doing. Here? She was a mouse in a sea of cats. She could just imagine how annoyed the professors would become once they realized how much of a dunce she was and it only made her more nauseous. Had the hat realized she'd be surrounded by nothing but purebloods who were already so much more experienced? She thought he'd place her where she belonged. Where she would _thrive_. Did he make a mistake? Lissy clutched the paper a little tighter.

The first class that they were to attend was History of Magic which was taught by a ghost named Professor Bins. He didn't seem to pay very much attention to his classes (shown by how Malfoy and his friends could goof off with throwing parchment balls) and Lissy was sure that he didnt particularly care for their names either with how he ignored the roster so casually. Instead, the silver ghost rather talked about Urie the Oddball or Emeric the evil. His pace was rather fast and the way he spoke was dreary but Lissy tried to be diligent in note taking (something Daphne had seemed to almost take great offense to). Much of the class had already fallen asleep, drooling over their own half written notes. Transfiguration with Mcgonagall, the aging woman who had placed that wrinkly old talking hat upon each of their heads, was a bit better. It was still a lot of writing, but the older woman was fairly nice even while she was strict. It was at this point Lissy found that maybe it would only be notes for the first day. She wasn't particularly complaining as the ravenette was certain her magic needed work but with how jitterey the others were becoming, she felt a bit anxious.

"What a bust," sighed Daphne as she strolled out of Mcgonagalls class with a scowl put firmly onto her face. Millicent nodded in agreement, massaging her hand with the same disagreeable look. It was obvious that the two girls had certainly not enjoyed using up so many pieces of parchment, much less manually having to write the notes out. "At least we have lunch to distract us. Herbology comes after this and I'm most definitely not excited for playing around in dirt like some _muggle_." Daphne huffed. Lissy turned to look at the girl, feeling slightly unnerved at the prejudice Ron had talked about being displayed so casually. Her eyes shifted to the faces of the other two. Pansy was merely walking along, almost ignoring Daphne like usual and Millicent had a look of indifference on. The sight of them being so apathetic made her feel ill. So ill, in fact that she almost missed the calling of her names.

"Potter," Lissy turned to see the head gryffindor witch staring at her expectantly. Her mouth was in a thin line and her eyes very piercing. She stood in the doorway of her clsssroom, silken dark robes falling around her gracefully as she beckoned the petite girl to come hither. Lissy glanced at the trio behind her, each one giving a look to her, before answering the older womans calls.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'd like to speak with you a moment," She said tautly and a spiral of cynicism flurried throughout Lissy's mind. She was adamant about taking notes in class, paying attention, and refraining from speaking over the Professor but still some part of her wondered what she did wrong. Lissy nodded, meekly making her way up to the woman who gestured to come back into the room.

"Oh, go on girls. She'll be just along in a few minutes," Mcgonagall said, shooing them away. Lissy looked back, catching the eyes of Pansy accidentally before the empty classroom became all of what she could see. Her stomach was a bit anxious and Lissy pulled the black robe closer around her, wishing she had worn an extra sweater vest. The long sleeved shirt she had underneath did nothing with how thin the fabric was. She stood near a desk, unsure whether to sit or not before decidedly just standing.

"D-Did I do something wrong, Proffesor?"

"Oh, no dear. Nothing of the sort," Mcgonagall blinked in surprise. She waved her hand over at her desk, a small white envelope floating into her hands. "I've just got a small message to deliver. Hagrid was being foolish and believed he'd embarrass you if her were to send it by owl or even give it to you in person. Along with that, I just wanted to make sure you're gettin along well." She held out the slip to her and Lissy grasped it lightly, feeling quite astonished. Though she enjoyed Hagrids company, she hadn't expected the man to do the same. Hogwarts must've been busy and she was sure that with all of his running errands he'd had forgotten her or even just not had time. Even while taking her to her vault at Gringots, he had had to run Hogwarts business. The ravenette marvelled over the letter in her hand. Looking up, she realized Mcgonagall was still waiting on a reply and hastily tried to form together a sentence.

"I-I, well," She began, incredibly flustered. She wondered what to say. Nothing in particular had happened that was worthy of news. A small inkling told her maybe to talk of the uncomfortable feeling she got when the others spoke of muggles in bad light but she stopped herself, remembering that it had only happened one time with one single girl. Ron's family was Gryffindor through and through, so it's obvious that his opinions of the house itself was biased. Him being accurate about a few things was only a coincidence. "N-no, I'm o-okay. The rooms are big and the bathroom is nice... I-it _is_ cold down in the dungeons b-but I think that's n-normal," She trailed off. Mcgonagall pressed on.

"The food is competent as well, dear? We can have the house elves prepare something else if you need," She tried again, leaning against her desk with a concerned look. Lissy felt her face pale.

"O-Oh n-n-no!! I'm a-absolutely o-okay! Th-The food is re-really good! Ple-please don't tr-trouble anyone!" She sputtered, waving her hands rapidly. Mcgonagall's pinched face stared at her, observing her for the smallest of moments before relaxing. The older witch sighed.

"You really are a mix of your parents," She said, her gaze unwavering. Lissy shifted her eyes to the floor in a blush, knowing the guilty feeling she felt was wrong.

"I-I know," Lissy winced. Aunt Petunia absolutely hated it and made sure that Lissy knew it. The expression Lissy wore must have given Mcgonagall the impression of shame because she was quick to reply.

"Oh, no dear. It's most certainly not a bad thing. Your hair is just as unruly as James and he _was_ quite brilliant when he wasn't being a menace to the other castlegoers." Mcgonagall admitted begrudgingly. "Your face shape, your nose, they're definitely from him. Your eyes, however, Lilly did you well. She was utterly brilliant all the time, top of her class even. Back then, that was incredibly impressive for a muggleborn. Both of your parents were prodigies in the making and I expect your potential to be just as great." Lissy peered up at her, stunned. It was only the second time she had heard good things about her parents, even more so being able to learn something about them and Lissy wanted nothing more than to devour even more information.

"You knew them?" The question stumbled out of her mouth, a bit rapidly and she hoped that she didn't come off as too desperate. Mcgonagall snorted, picking up the cup of lemon tea that sat on her desk.

"Why, yes, of course. I knew James particularly well with all his office visits and detentions," Mcgonagall let her mouth slide into a nostalgic half smile and Lissy listened intently. "He took such joy in terrorizing the school with his friends. Even more joy in pestering your mother." Mcgonagall sipped at her tea and Lissy wished that she would stop pausing. She watched earnestly as the older woman began to speak again before a knock on the door sounded.

"Yes, come in." The door opened, revealing the same cold eyed prefect from yesterday. In his hands he held a stack of papers and the expression he wore was the very same as yesterday. Uninterested and indifferent.

"Oh, Atkins," Mcgonagall began, looking a bit surprised as well, "How may I help you?" He stared at her for a long moment before glancing down at the papers in his hand.

"This is the transfiguration homework due from summer," Atkins said blatantly. "I do not want it any longer in my possession." The handsome fifth year strode forwared and handed her it smoothly, all whilst looking bored. Mcgonagall didn't seem slightly surprised. She took it with no hesitation before glancing at the clock.

"Ah, well, I've kept you long enough Ms. Potter," Mcgonagall gave her a gesture towards the door. "Best not keep your friends waiting or else I'm sure all the pumpkin juice will be gone." Lissy glanced again at her professor, reluctantly making her way to the door. Atkins followed behind her, done with his deed and she watched as the boy stared at the girl for a second. He blinked, glancing towards the halls before turning around briskly.

"You will follow me," He told her, leading them down the zig zagging stone hallways. Lissy glanced at Mcgonagalls door before glancing back at the boy. Meekly, she followed. They were quick in their trip but Lissy still felt the relief flood her all the same when she found the Great Hall in view. She found her classmates almost as fast as they found her, Daphne and Malfoy sticking their hand in the air and both trying to outwave the other. The rest of the other first years looked faintly embarrassed and Lissy scurried along at a quicker pace, hoping to save herself and the rest from any more humiliation. Atkins took his time and Lissy paused for a moment. She turned to boy hesistantly.

"T-Thank you," She ducked her head at him, "I'm very sorry you had to lead me." With that, her pace was quickened so that she reached the table in only a matter of seconds. Boys were scary, Lissy thought, holding the envelope in her hands. She sat down between Daphne and Malfoy, both scooting even farther away from eachother so she could take a seat. Lissy took a roll from the table, along with more honey butter and began to nibble. The earlier events still had her feeling a little jitterey but somehow she felt quite exhausted at the same time. So much interaction and walking really took the life out of her, she thought. How did people socialize so easily every day?

"Ouch!"

The slytherin first year glanced over at her classmates, looking a bit confused. Daphne was hunched over, holding her side whilst Millicent remained with an innocent look. Her gaze was focused solely on the sandwich that rested on her plate, not paying Daphne any kind of attention at all.

"A-Are you okay?" Lissy questioned softly, a bit concerned with the random outburst. Millicent bristled slightly.

"Don't worry about her, Potter," Millicent chided. She offered Daphne a look, one Lissy couldn't quite figure out. "She's just being her usual self."

"All I wanted to know was why she stayed after with Mcgonagall," Daphne complained irritably. "Do you have to be so brutish. We _are_ both ladies here." Millicent's demeanor changed quite suddenly and Lissy flinched at the glower she delivered to the brunette.

" _Ladies_ do not pester," Millicent hissed and Daphne hurrumphed, going back to her yogurt. A guilty feeling arose within the girl. Were they truly fighting over something Lissy had done?

"U-Uh, it's okay! M-mcgonagall was just giving me a letter," Lissy told them, face flushing as she realized that now pretty much all of the group was listening in. Daphne's face puckered.

"A letter? From who," She tilted her head, waiting in earnest for more information. Lissy leaned back a bit to avoid the girls close proximity. In doing so, she found herself slightly pushing Malfoy even more so down the bench and silently apologized in her head to the millenium haired boy. Though a bit loud and odd, displacing him from his spot was the last thing she wanted to do.

"U-U-Uh, f-f-from H-Hagrid," Lissy stuttered. She felt completely flustered and slightly interrogated. The sullen look that Daphne had adorned only a few seconds ago was completely wiped out and in its place was a squinted suspicious face.

"Who's Hagrid," She questioned and Lissy blanched. Part of her wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"Th-T-The gro-groundskeeper," She uttered. Her palms felt clammy and Daphnes incessant need for such close eye contact was quickly cut off when Millicient pulled her back. Lissy straightened up, feeling herself less tense as she reclaimed her spot. Malfoy followed in suite.

"Really, Daphne," Millicent gave her an annoyed look. "She could probably smell your breath with how close you were. Leave her alone." Daphnes face swiveled to meet Millicents gaze. She looked a bit out of her element from being scolded, eyes widened slightly and mouth agape.

"I was only asking her," She protested. "She didn't say _no,"_ Daphne snarked, moving her attention back to the ravenette. Her mouth opened once more and Lissy felt her heart sink but she found herself cut off.

"Daphne." Pansy uttered tonelessly. Her stare didnt waver from where it sat on her bowl of tomato soup. The blonde swirled the cracker in it gently, and they all quieted a bit only for her to remain quiet. It seemed to be a pattern that the blonde girl set in place for herself. Daphne's face was flushed a deeper red now and she looked cross as her focus now settled back onto her lunch. It was a relief for her to finally be quiet but Lissy felt a bit bad. Not bad enough to answer any more of her questions, but still slightly sympathetic. From the way she was acting, Daphne probably didnt understand just how obnoxious she was being. It didn't take long to bring her back up though, Lissy watched curiously. All Millicent had to do was bring up the doubles potions lesson that was on Wednesday and Daphnes mouth was off like a rocket. Herbology went about as well as expected (and that was to say not very well) and dinner came and left. Maybe she was just so unused to being involved in so many things at once, but the exhaustion that set in when she passed the threshold of the doorway was brutal. When Lissy tucked herself in that night, she almost immediately fell asleep, barely even taking her shoes off.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Lissy noted when she woke up was how much her body shook and how badly her eyes stung. A few days in at Hogwarts and already the stress was building up. The thought of being so behind had pushed her to reading and rereading all of her classbooks and even contemplating a visit to the library. Classes were going well if she ignored how Flitwick squeaked excitedly whenever she entered the threshold of his classroom or the way Professor Quirrell bumbled around with more stories than teaching. If Lissy heard him mention that the turban on his head was given to him by some African Prince one more time, she was sure her ears would deteriorate within seconds. Astronomy seemed to take up a portion of her night as well, with how it started at 12 in the morning exact. Classes in this world were _much_ different than the 'muggle' - not that Lissy expected much else. In small moments here or there, she almost missed English and Maths because at least she was somewhat knowledgeable in that area but those thoughts were quickly swept away as soon as she remembered that at least she was actually welcome here.

Or at least - she _thought_ she was.

"I thought he _liked_ Slytherins?" One of the Gryffindors whispered quite loudly to his partner, glancing back at Lissy, seemingly confused. The partner shrugged and she tried to stop herself from slumping down her seat in embarrassment. Millicent leaned over.

"Have you talked Professor Snape before?" She questioned, eyes darting toward the dark demeanored man who was writing things on the chalkboard before back at her. Lissy's face seemed to burn even more as she meekly shook her head. Part of her wanted to bury her face into the parchment that lay on the desk in front of her but she was absolutely sure that it would you only worsen the man's attitude - something she was sure would be nothing but a bad idea. Her stomach felt queasy and her whole body was cold and she wished she had stayed in bed. Ever since she had walked in to the classroom, his eyes had been cold and angry when looking at her; Something so obvious that even her classmates could pick up. Lissy was unsure what offense she committed but whatever it was must have been severe. Maybe she had mistakenly commited an act against some pureblood rule and didn't realize it but wouldn't the others have mentioned it to her? She decided she'd ask Hagrid later today when she joined him for tea. He might know of any transgressions she made against the professor.

Rolecall was a very quiet affair. The man would call out the name of whatever child his eyes had fallen upon, stare at them intensely, and then continue on. Rightfully, the tension in the air was strengthened by a good amount. Snape's deep voice and piercing gaze made the girl want to throw up. Whilst Hagrid and Dumbledore brought her a bit of tranquility, Snape only invoked a deep fear. This was tenfold when he came across her name.

"Amaryllis Potter," He stared at her much more coldly and angrily then the other children, thin lips pursed. "Our new...celebrity." Lissy blinked uncomfortably and shifted a bit so she was slightly behind Millicent (a futile action but something that made her less ready to pass out all the same.) His stare deepened angrily and Lissy had little to no doubt that if he deepened it, she might just pass out. She glanced down at her books, trying to ignore the sick feeling that creeped over her, wishing nothing except that his eyes lay upon someone else. And they did. Rolecall continued but Lissy stayed staring at her book for some time, attempting to shake off all the heebie jeebies that crawled around her back.

"Lissy!"

She looked over at Millicent who was actively expressing the frustration she felt. The quill in her hands was being twisted this way and that so much that the smaller slytherin almost felt sorry for it. Lissy pushed down another unfortunate flush of embarrassment, feeling quite foolish.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Pay attention," Millicent spoke under her breath seriously. "He's starting to talk." Lissy's mouth, which was in an O, closed and she nodded sharply in understanding. The movement was brief and short but it caught Snape's attention quickly as the small slytherin could visibly _see_ his eyes flash to an angry, sharp glare. Her heart dropped.

"It seems our new celebrity feels as if my lessons are... inadequate. My _apologies,_ Miss Potter," He spat, glaring down at her from his hooked nose. Lissy felt her stomach catapult to the floor. "You _must_ already know this material since you feel able to talk freely. Let's have a little... quiz, yes?"

She couldn't breathe.

He was staring down at her and she _couldnt breathe._

"Tell me, Potter," Snape placed his palm onto his chin, looking at her so very bitterly that she almost saw her Uncle Vernon. Her stomach flopped some more and she felt that slithering feeling in her chest worm it's way up once more.

 _Not safe?_

"What would I get if I added powdered root of aphsodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape snapped. Lissy slipped further back into the stool in which she was sat upon on, staring intensely down at her desk. Her face felt hot and she felt ashamed. Generally, Uncle Vernon only wanted her silence when he was in these types of moods so Lissy let her mouth remain quiet, wanting nothing but in this moment to disappear. Had she been at Privet Drive, Lissy knew her silence would have saved her. It would have kept her safe. She _knew_ the answer. She had read it two days ago in her potions book when Daphne had dragged her and the other 2 girls down into the common room so she could socialize with the other pureblood boys. The Draught of Living Death was a peculiar potion and one Lissy found herself very interested in. A lot of the potions in her book interested the young slytherin as the more she read, the more she found herself captivated. Yet, her silence prevailed.

This was not Privet Drive and Lissy's silence was not safe.

"Convenient how you suddenly have learned the art of silence. Answer, Potter."

She didn't move. She didn't breathe.

"Too hard? We'll try something else," he hissed. "What is a bezoar and where can it be found?"His expectant stare was dark and Lissy felt as if she were drowning. Those same angry patronizing eyes reminded her of her Uncle whom relished in her silence but Snape was new territory. She remained silent through the second question once more, a quick glance up at the man, but this time, a fire was in Snapes eyes. He was angrier and Lissy did _not_ understand! She didn't get it at all! Should she speak or should she remain quiet? What was she to do?

"C'mon, Miss _Potter_ ," He hurled her last name at her as if it was poison and she bit the inside of her cheek. "You're not even trying. I'll give you something _easy._ " He was taunting her now and Lissy could feel the hot sting on her cheeks as her chest tightened up.

"What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane," he hissed, eyes dark and brows narrowed. Lissy tried to balance her breathing, tried to not hyperventilate, tried to calm down but as time ticked on Snapes glowering figure only grew more and more hateful. When he noticed her quiet demeanor was not going to break, the man strode towards her and Lissy felt her blood run cold as for a moment, she saw only Uncle Vernon on one of his drunken and hateful midnight beatings. She panicked. Her closed lips kept her safe back at Privet Drive but it seemed the complete opposite here. Her hands, which were tightened upon the desk enough to draw blood from the crescent marks left behind, were slightly bleeding and as he neared, they unconsciously flew to her aid.

"Do you _really_ not know, Potter?" He was closer now and in the next few moments he'd be right next to her. Lissy panicked. Her head swan and as she hid behind her hands, her mouth flew open.

"D-D-Dra-Draught of l-l-liv-living d-death, A-a-a s-s-st-stone f-fro-from a go-goat fo-for p-posion, an-and th-they're t-t-the s-sa-same!"

The room went silent.

\- - - - - -

Hogwarts was _not safe!_ Lissy almost wanted to start bawling right there but as she tightened her cloak around her, she tried to ignore the pounding of her head and slowly growing tighteness of her chest. As of right now, she had no where to particularly go what with Snape being Head of house and should she choose to hide back in the dormitory, her already fragile state would worsen; something she wasnt willing to risk. Had she anywhere to go to escape the scorn and anger her very presence brought upon her or was this a punishment because her very existence was no much more than a curse? Whether it be Privet Drive or even into a boarding school in another country, Lissy's presence and existense seemed to only bring her trouble. As a last ditch effort, the girl almost flew into one of the bathrooms to hide her slowly burning face. A stall in the very back corner of the grand bathroom was slowly taken as her refuge and she slid to the floor. Her cloak was expertly used to muffle her sobs and for the next 4 hours, Lissy sat and tried to wish her miserable form into not existing.

\- - - -

Severus knew from the very moment that she walked into the room that Potter was to be trouble and his suspicion was proven when she had had the audacity to not only ignore his introduction but also talk during it. It was a common Potter trait, Severus thought as he tried to ignore the seething rage that ignited in his chest when the memories of Potter flitted across his mind. Just as the original had lacked respect and the ability to keep quiet, so did she. No offspring that came from the Potter line could be anything _but_ a problem. Not even Lily's genes would be able to remedy the personality that she'd grow to form. Her last name gave him all possible evidence he needed. When she had originally walked in to the lesson, he had only wanted to frighten her a tad. He would give her a taste of just how _vicious_ he could be so she'd know what she was getting into. So she would rethink her future. Her quiet demeanor and meek attitude she held as she walked into the dungeon was just an act, the Slytherin tried to convince himself. The way she shook as he came nearer was nothing but her being dramatic, his glare intensified as he repeated this mantra in his head. Little girls always made things out to be more than what they really were. The fact that he saw so many crying over petty things such as a breakup and the likes only strengthened his opinion. Lily herself had gone through a short period of it. _So_ _what_ that she had held her hands in front of her as if Snape was going to erase her very being? Just because Severus himself had vivid memories of once doing so meant nothing. This girl _,_ while she _was_ under the care of Petunia (the memory of just how vile the ugly older sister could be flitted across his mindscape) he doubted that she had dealt with someone so full of angry and hate that they expelled it verbally _and_ physically. Petunia was an angry, bitter old woman - but she was not a child abuser. Amaryllis Potter was her niece, her blood, and whilst Snape wouldnt put it past her to consistently show her bitter personality, he was certain that the girl was doing just fine. Maybe a few extra chores here or there but nothing to the extent that which Snape himself had seen before.

Petunia was no Tobias Snape and Amaryllis Potter was not Severus. He reminded himself of this. His stomach flipped but it was swiftly ignored. Instead, the tall man choose instead to stare down furiously at the papers littered across the desk, writing out not one, not two, but _four_ detention slips for the Weasley twins. The twins were acting up very early in the school year, he thought sourly as he studied their faces in the third row, wanting nothing more than to stick their heads into the black lake as bait for the Giant Squid to use as toys. Somehow, today had taken a turn for the worse for the man and all he wished for now was to relocate himself into his chambers with a bottle of firewhiskey and maybe some gin. 3 troublesome students already in one day, the man wasnt sure if he could handle any more. Albus had made it quite clear that his teaching and attitude could use more work and whilst Severus had taken that to meaning only scare them so that they'll complain to their _friends,_ not a teacher he wasn't completely sure if he could hold that promise should one more if these incompetent underage welts tried him.

And try them they did.

The next morning found him saddled with all the teachers attention as a gracious and pleasantly groomed dove soared above the house tables and delivered him an intractely decorated letter containing concerns with how he was treating his students from one of the sacred 28 families.

Whatever pity he may have felt for that Potter girl dissipated almost _instantly._ His eyes searched the Great Hall for her small form, wanting nothing more than to cause her discomfort but her presence was non existent. Draco caught his eye for a moment, spoonful of oatmal half way in his mouth before he broke connection almost as soon as it waa made. Severus almost wanted to snort. He'd have to teach his godson the arts of subtlety soon if the boy were to thrive in pureblood society. Severus sent the boy another glance, watching him choke. Maybe a bit more about being graceful as well, he thought a bit perturbed.

A look like that would have caused suspicion and politicians and diplomats did not take kindly to it. The following actions would have outcasted the boy almost immediately for appearing as a dolt. Purebloods were fickle, Severus mused as he tried to momentarily distract himself from the letter in his hands. Though he was not scared of the sacred 28, Severus knew that it'd be more tedious to increase the already underlying tension that existed by returning with a less then pleasant reply. He mentally sighed in annoyance, already forming the letter in his mind and making plans. Diplomacy was never _too_ difficult but the effort put in was rather annoying. Severus was not a man to beat around the bush and talk in circles but consistently being around so many purebloods and having these lessons drilled into him by his mother seemed to over ride his true nature. Pureblood society was fickle, Severus thought to himself once more. At least his intuition was correct. Snape glanced down once more at the letter in his hands, ignoring Mcgonagall's prying eyes.

Potter _was trouble._

\- - -

The morning found Lissy hiding within the hundreds of shelves that stretched across Hogwarts library, wide awake and soaking up as much information as she could from whatever book she chose to lay her hands on. The night had not been unkind to her, as sleep never truly offered its hand, so any sights of drowsiness that one might have seen could solely be concluded to speculation. Being surrounded by so many fascinating books had captivated her attention enough that any small amount of sleep that may have wanted to touch her throughout the night was fought off and chased away by the new found knowledge. Madame Pince had locked her in here the night before and Lissy found she was not totally adverse to the thought of avoiding the Slytherin common room. Not only did it offer her extra time to practice and catch up on all magical theories and history that she missed but she was also free from Snape for the night (something she almost cried in relief over).

Placing down the great big book of charms that she was reading, Lissy rustled through her satchel before pulling out the parchment which held her class schedule. Her eyes roamed across it, momentarily feeling a big sigh of relief when she found she wouldn't have to see the foul man today. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have Mcgonagall either. Instead, her day was to be taken a hold of by Herbology, History of Magic, and Defense against the dark arts, and finally Charms. Not _too_ bad of a schedule but Lissy would have definitely liked it more if Defense against the dark arts were pushed back another day. The increasingly overwhelming smell of garlic always gave the girl a headache, which in result would make her turn and toss.

As she was packing her things away and adjusting her bag so that it didn't feel as if it was ripping her shoulder apart, Lissy found a pair of feet stood in front of her. Her heart shuddered for a moment at the thought of it being Madam Pince who most certainly would have been furious at her actions but the big feet and shoes were much different than what the older woman wore. Snape briefly crossed her mind but that passed by just as quick because Snape's shoes were less shiny and truly only seen when walking. Lissy lifted her gaze, heart only sinking slightly when she noticed it was Atkins, as stonefaced as ever. He stood in front of her quietly, a book in his arms before his mouth tilted downwards.

"You missed breakfast," the handsome boy stated. His gaze settled itself so tightly on her that Lissy felt as if every part of her life was being assessed. Before she could sputter out some reasoning, the slightest notion of displeasment made its way across Atkins' usually indifferent look as his mouth slightly lifted downward. "You will not do that again," he told- er, demanded? before looking away. His eyes searched around the room.

"I will check this out and then lead you to your next class. Wait."

And wait, she did. Lissy blinked to herself, hands fumbling together as she wondered how the prefects were so on top of the where abouts of the first years. Yes, she understood it was their responsibility as someone in authority to make sure that Slytherin was kept in line but Lissy felt a bit strange. It was almost as if she was being watched under a microscope. When Atkins returned with book in hand, they left only to be joined by Gemma at the door.

"Oh, there's my cute little firstie," Gemma cood as she patted the young girls head. The pretty girl glanced towards Atkins half interested. "I see you got a book," Gemma stated, rolling her eyes.

Atkins nodded, "Yes."

Lissy waited for a moment, wondering if he was going to say anything else before realising that maybe the boy just wasn't as outspoken as others (something she could understand). Gemma seemed to notice her analysis, head tilting to the side whilst giving the girl a smile.

"Felix isn't a particularly talkative bloke," Gemma told the girl with a shake of her head and for a moment Lissy felt a bit foolish for thinkig Atkins was his first name. The boy glanced towards them as he heard his name before looking ahead once more as uncaring as usual.

"He never has been. My mum sometimes thinks that we'll be mind readers before he decides to tell us what he's thinkin'." Gemma gave Lissy a pearly smile, expressing all her happiness into it and Lissy felt not only her face but whole body grow warm as if she were being wrapped into a hug. During this, Atkin's was giving Gemma a slightly annoyed look but Lissy felt too nice to focus on that. The warm feeling surrounding her made her arms tingle and her heart beat. Lissy felt very warm and soft. Unconsciously, the petite girl gave the older slytherin a big smile back only for it to halt them in their footsteps.

"Oh! Amaryllis you're so cute!!" Lissy found herself being enveloped in Gemmas arms and whilst it definitely wasn't something she was completely comfortable with, she didnt _hate_ it.

\- - -

Arriving at Herbology was nothing but embarrassing. Although only a few Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had arrived, there were still enough that as soon as she began walking up the whispers trailed very close to her. Lissy felt quite sick as she stared at her curious and gossiping classmates, remembering and mulling over the humiliating spectacle Snape had put her through the night before. Her stomach flopped at the thought of seeing him but Lissy tried to ignore it. Instead, she took a deep breath in, a deep breath out, and counted 1, 2, 3. Her steps matched her breath as she tried to gently enter the greenhouse without too much of a fuss. The only solace she found was of Pansy's form glancing up at her approaching figure indifferently. Lissy ducked her head embarrassedly at the stare the blonde girl held, only relenting when she began pulling out a napkin from her bag.

"You should not miss breakfast," Pansy muttered, dropping the napkin into her hand gracefully before resuming whatever preparations the girl had begun. " _Or_ sleep," the blonde said aloud. Lissy felt her heart fall as she let the shame fill her. Running away _had_ been cowardly.

"I'm sorry," Lissy muttered softly and the only indication of acceptance the girl got was a slight shake of the blonde's head.

"Eat."

Lissy glanced down at the napkin, slowly beginning to open it as her stomach tossed and turned. Inside were 2 pieces of toast, both slathered with honey butter as well as one hot roll that had been buttered as well. She brought the roll to her mouth, softly nibbling. The morning was brisk and cool but whether it was due to her being in a greenhouse or something else, Lissy felt particularly warm.


End file.
